Albus Potter: El ultimo horrocrux
by KrishMB
Summary: Albus acaba de entrar a Hogwarts, donde su padre y sus amigos vivieron las aventuras mas grandes de su vida. Ahora 19 años después Albus llega con nuevas aventuras, sorprendentes descubrimientos, e impactantes amistades. Que hara Albus? vivita en la sombra de su padre? o creara su propio destino?. El pobre Albus no sabe los peligrosos enemigos que iban tras de el y sus secretos.


PROLOGO

"EL REGRESO"

"..la cicatriz no le había dolido en 19 años. Todo estaba bien…"

Albus Potter miraba por la ventana de la cabina cuando sintió el jalón de oreja ocasionado por su prima Rose Weasly llamando su atención.

-creo que tenemos compañía-susurro Rose viendo al chico de cabello rubio que los observaba detrás de la puerta.

-¿quién es?-dijo Albus devolviéndole la mirada a los ojos grises del chico.

-soy Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy-dijo el chico de ojos grises, asomando su cabeza en el compartimiento.

-así que un Malfoy-gruño James Potter de mala gana.

-si, ¿podría sentarme con ustedes?-pregunto Scorpius.

-claro porque no-respondió Alice Longbottom. Dejándole espacio entre ella y Louis Weasly.

Scorpius tomo asiento y en el ambiente se sentía una tensión, nadie hablaba y el silencio se volvía un poco incomodo.

-y ¿en que casa quieres estar?, Malfoy-pregunto James.

-pues toda mi familia a estado en Slytherin-comento temeroso Scorpius

-toda mi familia a estado en Gryffindor-dijo la pequeña Lucy Weasly de brillantes ojos azules y vibrante cabello color zanahoria.

-bueno Scorpius si entras a Slytherin serás compañero de Albus-dijo James.

-que gracioso James, no deberías de burlarte solo porque tu ya entraste a Gryffindor-le respondió Rose levantando sus ojos azules del libro "Historia de Hogwarts" para dirigirle una mirada molesta a su primo.

-lo que digas pequeña Rosie-dijo James sabiendo que este comentario haría que las pálidas orejas de Rose se tornaran rojo sangre igual que su cabello.

-ahhhhh-grito de exasperación Rose-cambiando de tema ya deberíamos ponernos nuestro uniforme-y dicho esto salio del compartimiento.

-si, yo igual me voy a cambiar-dijo Scorpius y al momento de abrir la puerta, Albus le agarro el codo.

-yo te acompaño-le dijo Albus, y los dos salieron del compartimiento.

Rose caminaba por el pasillo del tren distraídamente hasta que choco con un cuerpo y el impacto la tiro al suelo.

-fíjate por donde vas Weasly-dijo la desconocida que la había tirado.

-que dices tu fuiste la que me tiro-repuso Rose fijándose en la chica que tenia enfrente, tenia el cabello castaño oscuro corto y sus ojos oliva se mostraban tan fríos, que un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Rose-de todas formas ¿cómo sabes mi apellido?-le pregunto rose aun en el suelo.

-pues tienes el cabello pelirrojo y ropa de segunda mano debes ser una Weasly-se rio la desconocida-mírate así deberían estar todos los de tu posición-.

-¿a qué te refieres?-respondió molesta Rose levantándose del suelo.

-si los mestizos y sangre sucia como tu-proclamo ella.

-y tu quien te crees-le dijo Rose empujándola

-tu, quien te crees para tocarme mestiza,-dijo ella-yo soy Mergara Zabini.

-bueno pues mueve tu trasero y déjame pasar antes de que te golpee-la amenazo Rose.

-tu y ¿cuantos mas?-le pregunto riéndose Mergara.

-lo mismo podría….-pero fue cortada por dos figuras que emergieron detrás de Mergara.

-ellos son Adrian Pucey-señalo al rubio de ojos azules-y Alexander Goyle-señalo al castaño de ojos oliva.

Rose se sentía atrapada, pero no se rendiría sin luchar su padre no le había enseñado a rendirse y ella seria una Gryffindor así que debía ser valiente.

-¡alto!-se oyó retumbar en los pasillos y luego detrás de ella aparecieron Albus y Scorpius.

-déjanos pasar Zabini-gruño scorpius.

-si hazte a un lado-dijo el ojiverde de su primo.

-oh miren el hijo de Potter-se burlo Mergara.

-si, y este te ordena que nos dejes pasar-repuso Albus molesto.

-como si le fuera a hacer caso a un mestizo-escupió Goyle.

-bueno saben que no buscamos problemas así que por favor déjenos pasar-le pidió Scorpius amablemente.

-como quieras Malfoy-le respondió Mergara yéndose con su séquito.

-que persona tan insoportable-comento Rose.

-si y deberías verla cuando esta molesta-le dijo Scorpius mientras les abría la puerta de un compartimiento vacío, Rose y Albus rieron por su comentario y entraron a sentarse.

-tu ¿tienes segundo nombre Scorp?-pregunto Albus.

-si es Hyperión y me lo pusieron por un dios griego o algo parecido-respondió Scorpius-¿y tu tienes?-.

-si, Severus como el director de Hogwarts-respondió Albus.

-se quien es, el era padrino de mi papá-dijo Scorpius.

Luego se hizo una platica sobre quidditch en la que Rose no participo y esto extraño a Albus.

-¿te sientes bien Rose?, te veo muy callada-le pregunto Albus.

-estaba pensando-dijo Rose.

-¿en que?-pregunto Albus.

-en algo que me platico mi papá-respondió Rose avergonzada-veras Scorp es que en la estación mi padre me advirtió sobre ti y los Malfoy-

-si mi padre igual me comento de los Weasly-dijo Scorpius en el momento en que sus pálidas mejillas se tornaban color escarlata.

-pero mi madre lo callo-dijo Rose.

-igual la mía y dijo que era un inmaduro-dijo Scorpius y luego le extendió la mano a Rose en símbolo de tregua la cual esta acepto gustosa.

-bueno queridos amigos creo que hemos llegado-dijo Albus.

-Hogwarts-comento incrédula Rose.

-no, la estación- le dijo con cierta burla Albus

Al bajar del tren los tres amigos oyeron una voz bastante gruesa,la voz de Hagrid

-primeros años, primeros años- decía este.

Cuando todos habían subido a los botes y admiraban el esplendor del catillo ,Albus se inquietó al saber que en uno minutos sabrían a que casa pertenecerían.

-tranquilo-le dijo Rose al oído y esto calmo a Albus de momento pero al encontrarse enfrente de las puertas de Hogwarts en nerviosismo volvió.

-bien alumnos pasaremos a hacer…-pero Albus no escuchaba al profesor Longbottom, estaba tan nervioso que creía que vomitaría en cualquier momento y solo porque Scorpius lo agarro del brazo y lo arrastro junto a si pudo moverse, Rose hablaba del techo y todo el diseño de Hogwarts mientras el trataba de tranquilizar su mente, despertó de su ensoñación cuando empezó la canción del sombreo seleccionador.

_Hubo una vez cuatro fundadores_

_Cuatro grandes señores_

_Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin_

_El problema es que no contaban con sus discusiones._

_Sus disputas eran de todo el día_

_La raíz del problema la discordia_

_Hasta que un mediodía_

_Salazar rehusó nuestra compañía._

_Y de esa manera solo tres fundadores_

_Solo tres grandes señores_

_Que ya no se creían dioses_

_En los cuales una amistad se había roto por culpa de sus discusiones._

_Vivían con el recuerdo de un amigo que nunca volvería._

_Así los tres decidieron_

_Unirse más para evitar la separación_

_Los tres olvidaron sus diferencias por una sola unión_

_Enseñar nuevamente a jóvenes magos el arte de la magia y la adivinación_

_Desgraciadamente no funcionó._

_Esta historia yo la cuento como una canción_

_Para que ustedes aprendices tomen en cuenta esta consideración:_

_Aún en los momentos más oscuros y en los cuales abunda la desesperación_

_Manténganse en unión para que esta historia no tenga continuación._

_Ahora jóvenes acérquense a mi y pónganme sobre su cabeza_

_No cometeré una equivocación_

_No tengan desconfianza_

_Solo os pido que no olviden está canción._

-bien ,cuando llame su nombre ustedes pasaran al frente y yo pondré el sombrero en su cabeza-dijo el profesor Neville Longbottom

–Alice Longbottom-

-_¡GRYFFINDOR!-_

-Ceaser finnegan- este corrió pero gracias a los nervios tropezó en el primer escalón y las carcajadas surgieron rompiendo el silencio.

-Silencio ,silencio prosiga profesor Neville-exclamo la directora Mcgonagal levantándose de su asiento, antes ocupado por dos de los mejores directores que Hogwarts alguna vez tuvo.

Neville asintió y prosiguió colocando el sombrero en la cabeza de Ceasar.

-_HUFFLEPUFF-_

-Christine Thomas-

-_RAVENCLAW-_

_-_Cho Wood-

-_GRYFFINDOR-_

_-_Scorpius Malfoy- y este adquirió el color de la cera, mientras su cuerpo parecía victima del hechizo _"petrificus totalus" _al ver esto Albus le dio palmaditas en la espalda Scorpius sobresaltado camino torpemente hacia la silla , Neville bajo el sombrero y al mínimo roce este grito

-_GRYFFINDOR-_

y el murmullo se extendió por todas la mesas sobre todo la de Slytherin, la cara de Scorpius era entre una mezcla de felicidad y terror , al sentarse en la mesa de su casa fue recibido con un aplauso confuso de sus compañeros y después la selección siguió.

-Louis Weasly-

-_GRYFFINDOR-_

-Lucy Weasly-

-_GRYFFINDOR-_

-Mergara Zabini-

-_SLYTHERIN-_

-Adrian Pucey-

_-SLYTHERIN-_

-Alexander Goyle-

_-SLYTHERIN-_

-Rose Weasly-

_-GRYFFINDOR-_

-Albus Potter-y el, Albus camino nervioso mientras jugaba con sus manos hacia el sombrero, al llegar y sentarse en la butaca Neville posiciono el sombreo en su cabeza.

-_difícil, muy_ _difícil-_susurro el sombrero-_otro Potter con madera para todas las casas, veo astucia, mucha astucia pero valentía y honestidad, sin duda una mente brillante y una lealtad enorme ¿cuál será la adecuada?-._

_-_no Slytherin, por favor no Slytherin- pensó Albus.

-_¿seguro?, podría ser grande en Slytherin-._

-pero, pero-balbuceo Albus –bueno que sea la mejor elección .

_-en ese caso, ¡GRYFFINDOR!-_anuncio el sombrero.

La mesa de Gryffindor rompió en aplausos y Albus emocionado camino hacia ella,

-lo sabia-le dijo su primo Louis Weasly cuando Albus tomo asiento a su lado y recibió una sonrisa radiante de su hermano pero al momento de acomodarse un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo hizo reclinarse en el asiento, Albus sentía como si miles de agujas se le clavaran en su cráneo era tal el sufrimiento que tuvo que morderse la mano para no gritar y al cerrar los ojos el recuerdo de su hermano se volvió borroso, cada vez se sentía mas mareado el dolor punzante hacia que el mundo girara a su alrededor mientras la imágenes del gran comedor y caras de preocupación desparecían para dar paso a un rostro aterrador con ojos de reptil que reflejaban malicia ,lo ultimo que Albus pudo ver fue un destello de luz verde después todo fue oscuridad.

A/N Lo siento si hay errores soy nueva en esto y esta historia la he planeado subir desde hace unos años, espero que les guste.


End file.
